As clever as a fox
by Dawnblaze777
Summary: Cooro ,Husky, Nana and Senri are still traveling when they meet a fox anima her name is Kyra she has much distrust of the four Cooro and Nana and Senri do there best to help her and when she becomes their friend will she also travel with the four ? find out in this story ! please R&R ! I don't own anima series
1. Chapter 1 hello anima !

Characters 

Name – Cooro 

a crow anima very cheerful and friendly

loves to eat anything especially apples

Name – Husky 

Fish anima kind of grumpy ( in my opinion)

Carries around a stick he likes jewels especially his

Pearl earrings he doesn't like girls

Name – Nana 

Bat anima knows how to cook and sew she can stun

People and animals with her supersonic voice she can

Also hear anything likes pretty things

Name – Senri 

A bear anima is very strong and has razor sharp claws he

Doesn't talk very much, wears an eye patch that must never be taken

Off carries a small memory book is very bad at remembering things likes to cook

Name – Kyra 

A fox anima she has a small triangular cut on her left fox ear

Is very quick agile and clever her tail is like a whip , also has much distrust of others

also she can swim and climb very wel which is unusual for fox anima


	2. Chapter 2 where's Nana ?

Its was a normal peaceful day for the anima . Nana sat sewing an old rip on Cooro's shirt while Senri

poked a small fire . " Where is husky and Cooro ? whats taking them so long ?" she complained and set

the shirt down , a long bat ear sprouted and she listened for cooro or husky's footsteps ,but she didn't

hear anything she sighed , then her ear caught a faint movement and she swirled around to see what it

was , but it wasn't there…._ Its just my mind playing tricks on me _she thought and resumed to her sewing

Senri caught Nana's sharp movement and looked at her questioningly " no its nothing Senri !" Nana

reassured him . Senri said nothing and poked a stick in the fire into place _I wonder why Senri doesn't like _

_to talk and anyways if senri attacked I'd feel more sorry for the person who got hit with his claws _

"OK that's it ! where are those boys they should have been here by now !" she yelled " Stay here Senri

I'll be back" and not waiting for him to nod she sprouted her wings and flew up high

In the meantime….

" Wow husky you got so much fish !" Cooro said smiling as he picked up the basket that contained

His meal " but you could've caught some more trout" Cooro added

" WHAT ?!"

"N..N.N..NOTHING"

"CATHING FISH IS A LOT HARDER THAN IT LOOKS !" Husky roared

" jeez sorry , but though we could always eat apples !" Cooro's eyes shined

" **IDIOT !**" Husky screeched and whacked Cooro with his stick

"YOU DON'T FIND APPLES JUST ANYWHERE !"

" OWIE ! stop that hurts !" Cooro whined and rubbed his head

Husky and Cooro plodded along and reached the small camp where Senri _and _Nana were supposed to be waiting

" Hi Senri !" Cooro waved grinning Senri just looked up at him and waved back Senri ran over to help Cooro carry the fish basket

" Wait ! where's Nana ?" Husky asked looking around alertly for his lost teammate

"Senri where did she go ? you were with her right ? "

"….." Senri just pointed to the forest

" Why did she got to the forest ?" Husky asked

" ….. she…went ..to…find...you" Senri said slowly

" we'd better find her" Husky said and picked up his stick

" ok then I'll help too !" Cooro pumped his fist in the air

" lets go Senri" Cooro called

And the three went to the forest to try to find Nana ….


	3. Chapter 3 quarrel

" Cooro ! Husky !" " Nana screeched "where are you ?!

She sighed and let her wings droop was she ever going to find them ?

_If the' re still fishing they should be at the river up ahead if the' re not then something bad might've happened to them _Nana shut her eyes and hoped that they were there

She approached the empty river neither Cooro or husky were there

"where are they ?" Nana said with exasperation " hm ?" Nana saw a dead fish in the river

She thrust her hand into the cold river water and pulled the fish out she saw a hole on its side

" Hey that's the mark of the sharp side of Husky's stick !" Nana examined the fish carefully and studied

The hole. it was still red and fresh " they must have left not too long ago" she felt a flicker of hope maybe They were already back at camp, or maybe they were on the way back to the camp

Meanwhile…

"NANA ! where are you !" husky called

" NNNaaaaannnnnnaaaaaa!" Cooro yelled flapping his pure black wings above the trees

Meanwhile ….

"did I just hear Cooro?" Nana asked herself

Gathering up a lot of concentration she let out a scream much more louder than an average humans

" **COOROOOOO ! HUSKY ! IM OVER HEREEEEEE ! "**

" I just heard Nana !" Cooro said excitedly

" where ?" husky shouted up to Cooro shading his eyes from the sun

" I think across the river !" Cooro pointed flying up higher " I see her !"

" What ?"

" I see Nana !"

" WHAT ?"

" I SEE NANA !"

"**WHAT ?"**

" **I SEE NANA !**

" **SPEAK ENGLISH COORO !" **

_Wow husky's got lungs when he wants them _cooro thought trying not to laugh

He swooped down beside Husky and calmly repeated

" I see Nana"

" ok good since you're the one who has wings go fly over there and tell her we're over here" Husky instructed

Cooro sped away to obey and hurried across the river

" Nana over here in the sky !" Cooro shouted when he was directly over her

"Cooro !" Nana sounded relived and flew up to cooro

" Nana where were you w…" Cooro didn't get to finish Nana planted a fist on his head

" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ! YOU AND HUSKY _WHERE WERE YOU !_" she let out an angry huff

The punch Nana gave Cooro almost sent him falling down to a tree which was right beneath him

" hey I'll explain – once we get to Husky" Cooro said rubbing his head

"ok fine" Nana agreed "where is he ?"

"over there past the river" Cooro said "hey wait !" he called

As Nana flew over to husky quickly and alighted in front of them

" Nana !" husky exclaimed " where were you ?"

"across the river looking for you, where else ?" Nana said frustratingly

"why did you run off ?" Husky scolded " you could've gotten hurt !"

" well I didn't !" she retorted folding her wings

Cooro landed beide Senri who was sitting on a large flat rock watching his friends argue

" jeez they could probably argue all day if we let them " Cooro giggled and Senri nodded in agreement

" WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST WAIT ?!" husky yelled

"WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG THEN ?" Nana yelled back

Nana and Husky stood back to back refusing to face each other

"Now now .." Cooro said in a hey I don't want to jump into this conversation but I have too tone

" Nana you should've waited husky was just doing as I asked, to catch a lot of fish" Cooro explained

Nana realized her wrong and said meekly " I'm sorry…..husky … I wont run off again"

Husky just sighed _ Girls… _

"Now with that out of the way lets go eat !" Cooro punched the sky

Senri just plodded along innocently 


	4. Chapter 4 fox ?

Cooro approached the small camp but then he immediately noticed something the fish was gone ! every single one ! and the basket too ! 

"guys !" Cooro yelled " the fish are gone !"

" SAY WHAT ?" Nana yelled , and she ran over to cooro

" No way WHAT !?" husky ran over Senri followed close behind him

Husky quickly scanned the camp no fish not a single one left….suddenly a rustling noise caught his ear he looked around wildly to see where it was coming from . Senri must have heard it too because fur started growing on his right arm , suddenly Husky spotted it …but what was it ? its was long and orange and white at the tip it curled and flicked

"what is that ?" Husky pointed to it 3 pairs of eyes followed his finger " SENRI WAIT !"

But it was too late Senri ran toward the orange thing , claws outstretched he grabbed it and yanked it down …..

"OW !" there was a piercing shriek Senri stood there appalled at the sight

" that's a..a..fox anima !" Cooro exclaimed staring at her the young girl stood up and with a swift movement she jumped right back into the tree as she was doing so husky quickly noticed that a basket was tied on her back

" hey she has our fish !" he yelled trying to climb the tree himself and then stopped when he saw Senri jump into the tree also

Senri could see the girl she had a foxes ears and a tail and she had the fish basket he noticed how nimbly she jumped from branch to branch could he do the same ? he summoned up his courage and jumped onto a large wide branch then another and another _this is kinda fun _ he saw the girl come to a stop and look behind her he matched his timing perfectly and swung his ginormous paw and swatted her off the tree and she fell down to the hard earth with a thud Senri quickly jumped off the tree and pinned her down with his paw the girls thoughts swirled inside her

"_this guy doesn't look too smart I can see he's soft too" _daintily she shut her eyes and lied very still hoping she would be able to fool Senri

Senri was a taken aback and thought he had killed her he slowly lifted his paw and poked her with a finger gently then suddenly the girl grabbed some dust and threw it at senri's eyes giving her a very easy way to evade him she picked up the fish and jumped onto a tree but what was this? a black winged boy pushed her off the branch and she fell a second time another boy stood in front of her and pointed a long stick toward her then yet another person came and she gave a high screech that was soo loud the girl fell on her knees then she looked up the big boy with the eye patch loomed over her and smacked his paw on the side of her head she lay unconscious on the ground

"good job Senri" Husky said wiping a little sweat from his brow

"shes a fox anima !" Cooro said again excitedly tiptoeing hear her " look she has a mark on her arm see!" Cooro pointed to a small mark on her arm

" well we finally got our fish back" husky said happily and slid the basket off the girl "still fresh !"

Senri just nodded and looked at the young girl who was still lying there

" I actually feel a little sorry for her" Nana said bending over to touch a velvety fox ear "we can't just leave her here"

"sure we can" Husky said giving her a shove "she'll wake up in an hour or so and go back to the thick of the wood"

"I CANT BELIEVE HOW _**HEARTLESS**_ YOU ARE HUSKY !" Nana yelled and then turned to Senri

"your gonna help me right ?" she asked sweetly Senri just looked at her he seemed amazed on how quickly Nana's voice tone had changed

He nodded and slowly picked up the unconscious girl and followed Nana to a small flat blanket that was on the ground

"put her there" Nana she instructed

Senri obeyed and place her gently on the blanket

"wow she's pretty Nana crooned looking at the girls hazel dark hair and fair skin

"Nana took her share of fish and ate gratefully .


	5. Chapter 5 kyras story

A few hours later-

The young girl opened her eyes and sat up

" Hey your awake !" Cooro exclaimed the girl stared at him with wide blue eyes

" where am I ?" she asked looking around " who are you ?"

" I'm Cooro" he pointed at himself I'm a crow +anima

The girls gaze didn't waver " I'm Thief"

" Sit near the fire" Nana invited Thief grudgingly accepted

" where did you come from ?" Nana asked

" from Sairando" She said putting on her soot-black fingerless gloves on and stood up

" I ought to go" she said

" why ?"

" you don't need to know" Thief said coldly and headed out

" you can't just leave" Husky smirked " you took our fish remember ?"

" yeah so" thief's fox ears flattened

"you have to do something for us in return" Husky said ignoring her reaction

"like what ?"

" well we plan going to sairando ourselves so you have to guide us"

" why would you ever want to go to sairando ?" Thief questioned in amazement

" because we just came from astar and we have to visit someone and pass through Sairando to reach him" Husky explained

" Fine " Thief said reluctantly Sitting back down near the fire

" hey thief ?" Cooro said quietly " how did you become an +anima ?"

For a minute thief didn't answer she just curled her tail around her feet

" do you really want to know ?" she asked

Husky, Nana and Senri looked at her with wide eyes

" yeah" Cooro answered

"well …" she hesitated

" my mother died as soon as I was born and my father didnt want me and abandoned . some lady found me and put me in an

orphanage didn't give us enough food so I stole from the food stock. some of the others found out and

started calling me thief. "

" then whats your real name ?" Cooro asked curiously

"my real name was Kyra" she explained a little bit more kindly then before

my father sold me in the streets and soon i was sold to a man who made me work on his farm

I was mistreated there and after 7 long years I lost it and ran away from him and came to sairando .

I was caught and sold again but I ran away and men with arrows came from the city to capture me

I was running through the woods and then I became a fox +anima I lived by stealing to survive ever since

"wow so you've had a hard life didn't you ?" Nana said gently

" I guess" she shrugged and threw a stick in the fire

" its getting late" Husky murmured " we start for sairando tomorrow"

Cooro curled up and fell asleep on Senri's lap while Husky and Nana pulled out the remaining blankets and slept on those

Kryra just stared at the fire and threw a little wet moss in it to put the fire out

_Should I really go with them ? _ she thought and stared up at the sky.

Her blue eyes reflected the stars and she curled up as well and fell asleep

i wonder how they became +anima ... kyra reached for a coal black feather that Cooro had recently dropped


End file.
